harry potter and avada kedavra
by elizzabethanddarcy
Summary: what if the killing curse was not real? read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER – I- AVADA KEDAVRA.

This year the Halloween party was celebrated at the potter mansion. It was eight-thirty on the twenty fourth of October and the kids were sent to bed so that the adults could plan for the party.

Ginny: well kids it is time for you to go to bed. James: but it is only eight-thirty. We will go to bed as usual at nine thirty. Albus :( getting up) come on James they have to plan for the party. Ginny: he is right now going to bed all of you.

The kids went to their bed James who was ten, Albus who was nine and Hugo who was seven shared a huge bedroom. Rose who was nine and lily who was seven shared a slightly smaller bedroom.

Hermione: this time we are celebrating Halloween in muggle way. No magic Ginny: that would be wonderful, anyone any ideas. Hermione: I saw some books in the library on spooky Halloween ideas. Come on let's go there.

The adults head for the library.

Hermione: I saw the book somewhere here. Here I found them.

She picks a set of five books. A thin parchment falls out Harry reads out the first line

Harry: Avada kedavra. Ron: what is it? Harry: it is the title of the letter. Ginny: let's read the letter.

The four of them sit comfortably in a table.

Ron: who is reading the letter? Harry: me. Hope a potter is reading this

Dear potter, I am telling you do not fear for being killed by the avada kedarva curse because it does not kill people but make them a statue for thirty-four years. Exactly after thirty four years they return to the spot where they had been cursed and if someone does not touch those in ten minutes since they arrived the person will die.

Charles Rely potter. P.s. please sign your name with date if you are a potter. James Charles potter - 24 October 1981.

Harry smiled at the date. His father had read this exactly thirty-four years ago.

Hermione: do you think it is all true. Harry: well we can find it out in a week.

Harry took out his quill and signed - harry James potter- 24 October-2015.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER – II – LILY, JAMES AND SIRUS HAVE RETURNED

Harry: if it is all true we can have my parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and Tonks back. Hermione: if it is all true. Harry: something inside makes me think it is all true it is not a joke. Ron: whatever it is we will find out in a week. Ginny: This time we will celebrate Halloween in the midnight so that your parents can also join us. Harry: that seems a good idea. What is your plan? Hermione: the first one is about the decorations. In a light colored cloth we will draw scary faces then we will inflate balloons and tie a piece of string to them then we will put a hole in them and the string in the cloth's hole and drop the cloth over the balloon and tie them to the ceiling. Ginny: shall we start making them now? Hermione: I have the materials ready. Each of us will make three scary faces so we will have twelve of them in total.

Hermione said as she handed out cloth and markers they began making no one bothered to look at the clock while making faces.

Hermione: here I am done. Ginny: me also. Harry: last stroke done. Ron: (looking at the faces he had made) not bad. Ginny: oh my god it is eleven 'o' clock. Hermione: well then we will continue tomorrow. Good night.

Everyone went to their bed. The next week 31 of October, six in the evening.

Ginny: Harry are you all right? Harry: I am too happy to be all right. Hermione: just three hours Harry and you parents will return. Ginny: wait the children are coming. Ron: why did not you tell them about the killing curse? Ginny: that is their surprise for Halloween. James: what is the surprise? Ron: for that you will have to wait till the party. Hermione: Ginny and I are going to prepare for the feast.

And they both left. Harry and Ron were watching T.V harry was just sitting there his mind was somewhere else, how will it be after three hours. There will be a lot of changes for him. He did not realize the time going. Suddenly-

Ron: come on harry it is quarter to nine. Harry: yeah just a minute.

Two minutes later they were all ready to go.

Ginny: we will return in half an hour. Be careful. Lily II: but where are you going? Ron: to get your present.

The children go to sit inside the house.

Harry: see the plan is simple, we are disapparating to Godric's hollow we will go in and wait for my parents to arrive after they arrive we will ask them to disapparate to potter mansion we will tell them everything and ask them to give the children a surprise. Hermione: okay can we start now? Harry: yeah.

And with that the four arrive at front of the house. They go inside.

Harry: dad was cursed here.

Suddenly there was a flash of jet green light. And someone appeared.

Harry: DAD. The man: I am James Harry: potter. Dad I am Harry. We will have to get to mum.

In the upper room-

Prongs (a/n the elder James will be referred to as prongs to avoid confusion): lily is it you? Lily: yes, and James who are these people wait this must be harry. Harry: yes I am. (Pointing to Ron)This is Ron my best friend. (Pointing to Hermione) this is also my best friend and Ron's wife, Hermione. (Pointing to Ginny) This is Ron's sister and my wife Ginny. I will explain the rest later and yes (touching his parents' hands) can you please apparate to potter mansion. Prongs: yes of course.

The six of them apparated to potter mansion.

Harry: Ginny go and see whether the kids are in the hall. Ginny (sees and comes back): no they are in the kitchen. Harry: well all right I would like to talk alone to mum dad.

They all went in; Harry and his parents go to Harry and Ginny's bedroom he starts telling everything he even told them how the Dursleys treated him he had reached the part of his first Christmas at hogwarts when Ginny told harry it was quarter to midnight so he told them about his children and asked them to give the children a surprise.

Harry: we have named our elder son James Sirius after you and Sirius. Prongs: where is Sirius? Harry: he died we won't get him for fourteen years. Lily I: he died in your fifth year? Harry: yeah. I am sorry it is my fault he died. I will explain everything in order. I am really sorry dad. We have named our second son after Dumbledore and Snape he is Albus Severus. Prongs: what you named him after Snape? Harry: well he has saved me many times and he switched sides from Voldemort to the order to join us he was a spy for the order. We have named our last child Lily Luna after you mum and Luna was Ginny and my friend at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione have two children Rose and Hugo. Now can you give them a surprise? Lily I: of course we will.

All of them go to the hall everything was ready for the party. James (looking at his grandparents): they look like grand mum and grand dad. Harry: because they are. Albus: but how did they return you said they died when you were one year old. Prongs: you know how we died? Lily ii: yes, Voldemort the darkest wizard of all time murdered you. Lily i: harry you told them at such a young age. Harry: well I never got to hear the truth till I was eleven hagrid told me. Ron: did you like your surprise? Lily ii: yes, but how did they return. Harry: many people have made a mistake they think this curse kills them. No it does not kill them but is a very painful curse they vanish for thirty four years and they return. Rose: then will everyone who were cursed like this return? Ron: yes, everyone who was given this curse will return but if you do not touch them in ten minutes since they return they will die. Prongs: so you got the message.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III – VOLDEMORT IS DEAD

Seventeen years six months later -

Harry: Voldemort will be returning two days later. Ron: I almost forgot. Hermione: right what we are going to do is go to Hogwarts we will say we have some important work- Ron: but if you do not touch them in ten minutes since they arrive they will die won't they? Then why are we going to kill Vodemort. Harry: yes but I don't want anyone noticing Voldemort is back or else there will be panic once more. Hermione: so the plan is we have spoken to McGonagall and she is letting us have some time.

So the three go to Hogwarts later. May 1 near midnight-

Harry: so ready. We have to dissapparate at hogsmade. From there we walk to Hogwarts. Right ready? Ron: yes. Hermione: yes.

The three apparate to hogsmade. After reaching Hogwarts-

Harry: professor McGonagall is there. Minerva: yes harry you told that sending the message through owl is dangerous. Can you tell me about this? Harry: yes, professor well it is all about the killing curse. I heard that killed by the Avada kedarva curse brings you back to live in thirty four years. Voldemort is coming back if I just go and touch him he can spend a normal life once more but I want to talk to him. Once again thanks professor for allowing us at this time. Minerva: it's okay Harry.

When Voldemort returns- Harry: Tom Marvolo Riddle you are back? Voldemort: yes I am, potter. Now potter be ready I am going to kill you. AVADA- Ron: look HARRY YOUR MUM AND DAD. Harry: EXPELLIARMUS. Voldemort: you are trying to fool me boy? Ron: yes, I am.

Suddenly there is a streak of green light and Voldemort vanishes.

Ron: now do you think Voldemort is gone forever? Hermione: why was Ron shouting that your mum and dad are back? Harry: sorry. Forget to tell you that part of the plan. It was to distract Voldemort. We had to practice very hard for that as every time I also turned. So shall we go to McGonagall's office? Hermione: do you think that she will be awake? Ron: there she is. Minerva: so your work is over harry? Harry: yes, professor thanks. Minerva: you are welcome.

The three walk to hogsmade and apparate to potter mansion.

Harry: dad is Voldemort really gone?

Prongs: harry according to your grandfather's experiments Voldemort is really gone.

THE END


End file.
